Satsuki
*Mother *Father |affiliation=Shippō |team= |weapons= |anime debut=55 |final act= |manga=199 |movie=1 |japanese voice=Yumi Ichihara |english voice=Caroline Chan |imagecat=Images of Satsuki }} was a girl who awaited the return of her elder brother, despite the fact that he was proclaimed dead in battle by the father of a fellow village child. She became a thief and a liar to support herself, but later that changed after she met Shippō. She had given a quartz by her brother before he'd left, and made to believe that it was a Sacred Jewel fragment which would ensure his return. Kagome refers to Satsuki as Shippō's first love. Eventually, after Shippō rescued her from the Lizard demon, she started to accept the truth that her brother was no longer in this world and moved on. History Satsuki stayed in a makeshift hut under a bridge, which she had originally shared with her brother, after he left for war. Before he left, he gave her a Stone Flower, to ensure his return. He made her think it was a fragment of the Shikon no Tama (whenever-or-not he'd thought it was real-or-not isn't known). Satsuki then waited for her brother's return. Before Satsuki and Shippō met, she was accused by three children for stealing. Shippō appears and scares the three kids away. Satsuki then introduces herself and shows Shippō the Stone flower her brother gave her. She then tells him that it is a Shikon Jewel fragment that grants any wish. She says she will use it to bring her brother back. Shippō takes Satsuki to the headman's house where Inuyasha and the others are and tells them that he found a Shikon fragment. Kagome goes over to Satsuki and asks to see the shard. After a minute or two, Satsuki then declares that Kagome had looked at it enough and that she was going home. After she left, Sango told Shippō that it was just a Stone Flower (quartz). The lizard demon, in the disguise of Satsuki's brother, arrives in her hut. Satsuki went and told Shippō that her brother was back. They both arrive in the hut. Shippō sees Satsuki's brother's reflection and finds out that it was a lizard demon who's with her, and bids her to hurry and come with him. He then uses his Fox Magic for him and Satsuki to escape the hut. While Satsuki and Shippō were running, he noticed that the lizard demon was after them and told her to escape. She says that she wont leave Shippō behind, but he stays behind and lets her escape with his Toy Horse Running. Satsuki then runs into Inuyasha and the others while Shippō fights the lizard demon. Inuyasha appears and was mistaken to be Shippō in a disguise. He then finishes off the lizard demon with a punch. Shippō gives Satsuki the remains of her Stone Flower, but she already decided that she will go live with the headman and told him that she knew all along that her brother was already dead. Satsuki thanked Shippō and was glad she met him. They both bid farewell. She was last seen in Affections Touching Across Time when Shippō gave her a rice ball. Personality Satsuki is a kind and a friendly girl. When she first meets Shippō, she offers him the dried persimmon that she stole. She believes that her brother would return someday even though she knows all along that he is already dead. She would, however, previously get angry at anyone who claims her brother is dead. Physical description Satsuki is a young girl with big brown eyes and white skin. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail and has bangs that have slightly long locks in the sides of her head. Outfit Satsuki wears a common kosode that is slightly extended exactly at her thighs. It has a pink color with lighter and darker square patterns. She is barefoot and wears a maroon sash that is tied at her back. Manga vs. Anime *The flashback of Satsuki's brother giving her the stone flower before he leaves to go to war is not present in the manga. Trivia *As the episode name suggests, Satsuki was the first girl out of three that Shippō developed an affection towards. The other two are Koume and Mizuki. *Satsuki was the only one of the girls Shippō developed affection for that was seen in the manga. Media appearances *Chapter 200 Anime *Episode 55 *''InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time'' }} References de:Satsuki es:Satsuki zh:五月 Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Orphans